


It's Just High School... Right?

by Dreamscomefromtheheart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, betrayal runs rampant, cranky ancestors, only for the first couple chapters tho youll see, sheik is his own person and a male btw, so many shenanigans, tons of different LoZ games mixed together, tons of villians team up to stop the dream team, why not call her tetra then? idk tbh, zelda is called pink to avoid confusion in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamscomefromtheheart/pseuds/Dreamscomefromtheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero that Time Forgot. The Shadow Guide. The Princess of Destiny. All reincarnated into Modern Hyrule, where something sinister lurks in its depths... The legend will repeat itself like never before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this site! This was originally posted on ff but I thought since I recently signed up for this I would post it to here too :) there are many different LoZ universes rolled into one but it loosely follows OOT. Updates will be weekly, with the prologue and the first chapter being posted today. Thank you for reading!

Once upon a time, there was a baby.

It was a special little thing- you see, he was condemned to a life of being ridiculed by his peers, then forced into a fate that some say he didn't want, and when all that was said and done, he lost the love of his life.

Let's not forget the last, excruciating, often forgotten fact; after the Gerudo King of Evil had been sealed away, the Princess of Destiny decided to send him back seven years to "live the youth he never had."

Some might call her despicable, a cowardice(for many reasons, though the most hypothesized one was so she wouldn't have to stare into those cerulean blue eyes and see the accusation, the hopelessness, and the defeat they held), and other nasty, unmentionable things.

Not only did the Princess change him from a child in an adult's body to an adult in a child's body, she also created a time rift. In the Time of Peaceful Happenings, Hyrule was prosperous. The fields were lush and green, the economy was well off, the Kokiri stayed oblivious to the outside world, and the Princess was effortlessly nudged into rule at the age of thirty-two when her dear father passed away.

The Hero that Time Forgot, however, was a different story.

In his final moments, he lay by Lake Hylia's edge under a certain tree. He remembered. And he wept.

"Sheik… Sheik…" were the only words born into the air, only to be carried away by the wind with gentle fingers.

The Hero that Time Forgot was only nineteen when he took that plunge under the lake's surface, only to be found by a nearly hysterical Ruto.

Later, she would say he was smiling.

In the Time of Peaceful Happenings, Hyrule evolved effortlessly from marketplaces and horses into malls and cars. Cell phones replaced carrier pigeons. Laptops brushed away scholars.

Descendants of the three that saved Hyrule were born.

Meet Link, a handsome blonde-haired blue-eyed boy who was courageous enough to protect his brother and best friend from the school bullies. They say his smile could melt even the coldest of hearts. Descendant of the Hero that Time Forgot.

Meet Sheik, a mysterious blonde-haired ruby-eyed Sheikah who was stealthy enough to sneak his best friend food when she went without eating. They say that he was the most responsible and therefore the most mature of the group. Descendant of the Shadow Guide.

Meet Zelda, otherwise known as Pink, a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl who looks delicate enough to be broken by the twist of a finger. They say her parent’s neglect only strengthened her. Descendant of the wretched Princess of Destiny.

The three that Hyrule praised, despised, and forgot over the years, only to resurface into the youth of today.

They say when the three resurface… the King of Evil shatters his bonds.

* * *

 

In the suburbia of Hyrule, there sat a quaint little house- three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a sizable kitchen, and a cozy living room.

In one of the said bedrooms, there lay a boy. One look around the room told that he had a penchant for the color navy blue as well as photography. He was a little on the taller side, his form was lithe, his shoulder length honey blonde hair was shaggy, and his wide ruby eyes were currently closed as he enjoyed a few hours of rest. It was his Spring Break from Hyrule University, after all.

"Sheeeiiikkkk!!" a voice whined down the hall.

The boy grumbled and turned over, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep.

"SHEEEEEEIK!" the voice was closer this time.

"What? What do you possibly want, Link?" red eyes were snapped open as he sat up, running a hand through his shoulder length honey hair.

"Sheik," the owner of the voice poked his head in the door, golden hair falling into cerulean eyes. "…I'm hungry."

"For Nayru's sake… Just make some pancakes, then."

"Do you really want me to turn the oven on?" Link raised his eyebrows.

"…No…" Sheik mumbled, remembering the last time Link tried to turn on the oven. It took many loans from their parents to replace the kitchen. "I'll be down soon."

"Sweet!" the hyperactive boy raced down the house to the kitchen, eagerly awaiting the promised pancakes.

Sheik shook his head, amused and irritated at the same time. _A senior in high school and still getting excited about pancakes…_

The tan boy rubbed his eyes and reached for his cell phone, going through the multiple messages he had received throughout the night.

_Pink: Parents are drunk again._

_Pink: They won't stop yelling at each other. Do you think they'd notice if I climbed out the window?_

_Pink: Remember when you said you wouldn't mind if I snuck into your house in the middle of the night and slept in the guest bedroom? Did you mean it?_

With a sigh, he finally climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe over his pajamas before venturing to the guest bedroom.

"Just as I thought," he whispered.

Curled up into a little ball on the queen-sized bed was his best friend. Her golden hair fell over her delicate face, her petite form covered by the silk bed sheets.

"Pink? Pink," he gently shook her shoulder. With a chuckle he noticed she was wearing a pair of his basketball shorts and one of Link's tee-shirts. "I'm making pancakes if you want some."

"Sheik….?"

"Yes?"

"Morning," she mumbled, violet eyes still closed.

"Morning," he snickered. "You're free to sleep in if you want, but just know that you'll miss pancakes. Link will inhale them."

"I'll eat later… Sleep now…" she turned over and was snoring within seconds.

The Sheikah crept out of the room and softly closed the door. Of course he'd make sure she'd have pancakes… even if that meant dealing with a grumpy Link.

* * *

 

An elderly man with owlish features stood in a meadow. The grass was vibrant green, the sky was robin's egg blue, and the brightly colored flowers swayed gently in the wind.

He stood with his eyes closed, his maroon robes flowing down to the ground. "The Legend… it's about to repeat itself… but what to make of this?"

"Rauru," a figure appeared beside him. "Is it time?"

"Not yet, my child," the man known as Rauru turned to smile at the Hero that Time Forgot. "Soon. Patience is virtue, you know."

"But… I want to defeat him again."

"Ah, it is not your battle this time," Rauru clucked as another figure appeared beside the Hero.

"The Light Sage is correct, Hero. It is theirs. All we can do is watch and guide," the Shadow Guide commented. "The wind… it carries the secrets of the time coming…"

"You see it too, Shadow Guide?" Rauru questioned.

"Yes, Rauru… this time, it will be different… but will it result in the King of Evil's demise… or his ultimate rise to power?"

"Who knows, Shadow," the Sage shrugged. "All we can do is watch and guide, as you said."

The three stood there in the peaceful meadow, knowing what to come could change the fate of Hyrule… forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik reminisces about his childhood. In the Sacred Realm, things are becoming pieced together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that the chapters after this one range from 2,000-4,800 words. So I was wondering-- would you all like me to combine some chapters and make them a bit longer or would you like me to keep me broken up like that? There are about fourteen chapters already written after this one that will be posted after this one, and there will hopefully be more as I keep posting.

Sheik stood at the stainless steel stove, whipping up a fresh batter of pancakes. "How many do you want, Link?"

"Three," the younger replied, eyeing the bubbling batter with hunger.

Sheik sighed and started to make five for his younger brother, knowing to overestimate when it came to him. Sometimes, the boy truly irritated him, but he didn't know what he'd do without him.

OOO

Sheik was five when we watched his Aunt Impa die.

His parents had died a few years ago in a drunk driving incident, leaving him in the care of his dear Auntie. She was strict, but it was obvious she loved him and raised him with great care.

She had enforced a strict curfew- five o'clock. No exceptions. Nobody really liked the Sheikah, and she had heard the rumors of several citizens banding together to kill the endangered race…

One sweltering summer day, the child had run inside towards the air conditioning. "Auntie Impa? Impaaaaa? I want ice cweam," he peeped into the kitchen to see a little puddle of blood. "Auntie? Did you spill ketchup? Where are you?"

He decided to investigate the scuffling coming from her bedroom.

"Impa? Auntie, I want- Auntie!" the child screamed as the men dressed in black looked up at him.

"What do we do with the kid?"

"Just kill him, like the lady!"

As Sheik ran from the house, the image of Impa's mangled body was burned into his vision. How somebody could be so cruel as to hurt someone that badly was beyond his underdeveloped brain…

By the time he reached a trusted neighbor's house and the police arrived on the scene, it was discovered that something was written on the side of the house in blood.

"SHEIKAHS DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE"

OOO

Sheik was placed into an orphanage. The clothing was drab, the food bland, and the insults awful.

He hated it.

One year after he was placed there, a young couple was walking down the hallway hand in hand. Sheik peaked out a crack in the doorway, curious as to whom they were. He knew when adults came by, that meant another child when be gone within a few days. He thought they were the lucky ones.

"Oh my," the lady stopped and stared at the red eye peering out of the crack. "Who is this?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Sheik," the owner of the orphanage replied. "Sheik, come say hi!"

So the little Sheikah, with some prompting, stepped right outside his tidy room and muttered a quiet "Hello" while staring at the ground.

"Hi there, Sheik," the lady stooped down to his level and gave a smile. "You're a cutie! I love your eyes… what a pretty shade of red. Like rubies."

"Thank you," he mumbled, scraping his toe along the ground. The man smiled at him and put a hand on his head. It was oddly comforting, he thought.

"I think we've seen enough, right Laura?" the man said.

"Right, Jack. May we go discuss important matters with you?" Laura asked the owner, who nodded.

"Certainly."

A few days passed before Laura and Jack showed up at Sheik's door again. "Hello Sheik, how are you today?" Jack asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'm well, and yourself?" he asked cordially, oddly comforted by the weight in his hair.

"I'm excellent," Laura laughed. "You're a smart one, aren't you? And polite to boot!"

"How would you like to come home with us?" the grown man asked.

"Home with you? As in… forever?"

"Yes, darling. We'll be your parents and you'll have a little brother named Link," she replied. He responded by hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Please oh please tell me you aren't joking!" he said, clutching her shirt. Jack laughed softly as Sheik turned and tackled him.

"Of course we aren't. We even have a surprise waiting at home. We just have to sign the papers," the man replied as he picked Sheik up and situated him on his waist. "Let's go home."

When Sheik arrived at his new house, he saw a child version of Jack playing with a little girl in the front yard. "Who's that?"

"That's your new little brother Link and his friend Zelda," Laura, who had chosen to sit in the back with him, said softly. He gently grabbed her hand, afraid to approach the two tykes. "Don't be afraid," she giggled and kissed his forehead. "They'll love you."

"Link!" Jack called. "Come meet your new big brother!"

"Big bwudder?" the little boy asked as he ran up to his mother. "Where is he?"

"He's right- Hey, where did he go?" Jack turned to see that the six year old had a vice grip on the back of his wife's shirt. "Sheik, meet your little brother."

The young Sheikah peeked out from behind his new mother and ducked back quickly. "Hello…"

"Whoah, his eyes are red! That's so cool!" Link gasped, trying to get another look.

"R- really?" Sheik asked, peeking out again, a little longer this time.

"Yeah! It's awesome! I wish my eyes were red," the five year old answered wistfully.

Encouraged by his new brother's compliment, he stepped out from behind Laura and examined his little brother. "I like your ears," he offered.

"Whoah! Linky, look, his eyes are red!" the little girl, who had run up from behind Link, stared at the older boy. "Hi, I'm Zelda Nohansen!" she exclaimed before catching him in a huge hug. "I know we'll be the best of friends!”

"Oh, um, I'm Sheik," he replied, blushing madly. He turned to see his parents whispering and looking their way as they waved to the neighbor watching the two kids.

"Let's go play! I'll be the Princess and you'll be my guard!" she tugged on his hand.

"Sorry Princess, but we have to show Sheik something first," Laura smiled and lead Sheik into the house. The whitewashed house looked just as bright and cheerful as it did on the outside. "Come on Sheik, I want to take you to your room."

Both parents took each hand and walked up the stairs to the first room on the left. "Here you are! I'm sorry it's so small, it's the best we could do," Jack apologized. "The owner of the orphanage told us that blue was your favorite color."

The walls were painted a soft blue, matching the fluffy-looking comforter on the full-sized bed. The windows were big, allowing sunlight to filter through. They had been left open so the white curtains could billow lazily with the breeze. Beside the modest-sized TV was a door leading into the small closet. In the middle of the white carpet was a box that moved every now and then.

"Gee, I wonder what's in the box," Laura grinned and motioned for him to look inside. Slowly, Sheik walked toward the center of his new room and stood on his tip toes to glance inside.

At the bottom was a puppy that peered up at him and barked curiously.

"A puppy?"

"She told us you always talked about owning one," Jack explained. "We just want you to feel loved and comfortable in your new home," he continued while picking up the puppy out of the box and placing it in Sheik's arms. "Looks like it's a she! What are you going to name her?"

The young Sheikah petted the soft jet black coat as he thought. "Shadow Guide, after the Sheikah in the tale of the Hero of Time," he decided. It was his favorite story.

"Good idea," his mother agreed, stroking the puppy. "You know, the Sheikah in that tale was named Sheik."

"Cool!"

"Let's call her Shadow for short," his father suggested. "Would you like to take Shadow outside and play?"

Sheik couldn't say yes fast enough.

OOO

As the now grown Sheikah reminisced, Shadow walked into the kitchen and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'll get you your food soon," he told her as he set the pancakes down on the table and reached into the fridge for her food. Only the best for his twelve year old dog. As he was filling her bowl, a tired looking Pink trudged down the stairs, yawning. "Well, good morning Sunshine. Go sit in the kitchen, I'll make you your food soon." As she nodded and complied, he knelt down and petted his faithful canine while she ate. "We've been through a lot, haven't we Shadow?" he chuckled. "I know it's almost your time to go… But until that day comes, you'll be my best friend."

Vaguely, Sheik could hear an argument breaking out from the kitchen about pancakes. With a sigh, he turned toward the kitchen to dispel it.

They never said being the oldest was easy.

* * *

 

"Rauru…" The Hero that Time Forgot gasped, opening his eyes.

"Ah… So now you’ve felt the winds of change. You understand the legend will repeat like never before, and your role, I trust."

When the Hero blinked, his eyes took on green, red, purple, dark blue, and black flecks to his normal cerulean. "Yes." When he spoke, there were five octaves overlaying his voice.

"Then you must prepare Hero. Shadow Guide," Rauru turned to the Sheikah, who was looking at his best friend in concern. "Fetch the Princess from her slumber. The seal will break with or without her."

"Her?" the Hero no longer held that mysterious force from before. "But…"

"Hero," the Shadow said softly. "It is time you forgive and forget. If you don't want the Evil King to win, you must-"

"I don't care!" the blue eyed beast burst out. "She killed you, Sheik! She killed you, sent me back in time, and expected me to forget all about it! She expected us to be friends!"

"Link," in a rare show of tenderness, the Shadow used his name and cupped his face. "Please. Forgive her. If we are to defeat this evil. For me?"

With a sigh, the Hero placed a hand over his Shadow Guide's.

"For you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks galore. Truth and dare is played and it goes exactly as you expect.

The fight in the kitchen dissolved easily; turns out all it needed was Sheik holding Pink back (they get serious about pancakes) while promising he'd make more.

"So Pink, we've been talking, Link and I," Sheik started as he watched the girl devour her food over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Yeah?"                     

"And your birthday is tomorrow…"

"Uh-huh?"

"So you'll be eighteen…"

"Get on with it Sheik," she rolled her eyes, knowing that her best friend was enjoying dragging this out.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to move in with us," Link took over.

The fork she was holding dropped with a clatter.

"What?"

"Would you like to move in with Sheik and I? I know you were planning on staying with your parents while going to the community college, but really with your grades you could get into Hyrule University no problem and this way you could either stay here during vacation or in the dorms whatever and-"

Pink interrupted the blonde's rambling with a glomp.

"Oof!" the fight with the pancakes was long forgotten as the food splattered on the floor. "Pink?"

She clung to the golden blonde tightly. "Yeah?"

"You spilled the pancakes. And the syrup."

"Who cares, I'm moving in with you guys," she laughed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The boys couldn't help but smile… until Link realized she was still clinging tightly to him.

"Well, maybe you should get off me and clean up the mess you made in our house," he suggested.

"Oh… Yeah, okay. I'll do that."

While she was cleaning, Pink couldn't help but grin. Moving in with her two favorite people in the world… It was like a dream come true!

Even more, she could get out of that house. It was disgusting. Every minute she spent in there made her gag.

 It wasn't always this way. Pink had the sneaking suspicion that her parent’s drunken habits and their ability to find other people… aesthetically pleasing, to say the least, was what kick started the constant fighting and neglect. She was nothing but thankful that a certain Sheikah had always been there for her, acting as her knight.

OOO

_"Sheiky!" Little Zelda waved excitedly at her best friend as she walked across the street to his house. "Guess what! It's my first day of school!"_

_"Cool! It's Link's too," Sheik replied. "I'm waitin' on him to come out 'cause I'm supposed ta protect him from bullies and kidnappers and murderers on the way to school," he continued, puffing his chest out proudly as Zelda stared at him with wide eyes._

_"Can you protect me too? Please, Sheiky? I don't wanna be murdered!" she cried, clinging to him._

_"Of course I can, Zelly! I'm really strong," he said with an air of importance. "I'll be your knight in shining armor and you'll be my princess, just like in those movies."_

_"'Kay!" she grinned and grabbed his hand, not noticing the faint blush upon his cheeks._

_When Link was ready, the trio set off towards school, since it was only about a block from their neighborhood. Sheik even escorted the two towards their classroom, acting like their parents._

_"Bookbag?" he asked._

_"Check!"_

_"Lunch?"_

_"Check!"_

_"Paper, pencil, school supplies?"_

_"Check!"_

_"Okay, you're ready," he nodded seriously. "I'll see you guys at recess."_

_With a high five from Link and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Zelda, Sheik left for his classroom with the tiny female staring at his retreating back._

_"Are you ready, Zelly?" Link asked, small hand on the doorknob._

_"Y- yes."_

_Slowly, the two moved into the unknown._

_OOO_

_The first half of the day was alright for the most part. Zelda stuck to Link like glue until he went to play with the other boys._

_"Zelly, do you wanna color?" Link asked after awhile, finding his best friend playing with dolls by herself._

_"Yeah!”_

_After they finished coloring, it was lunchtime and then recess._

_Zelda ran outside to look for Sheik while Link ran off to play tag with the other boys. She eventually found him sitting alone on the jungle gym, staring at his classmates wistfully._

_"Sheiky!" With some difficulty, she climbed up beside him._

_"Hi Zelly. How's your day goin'?"_

_"Oh, it's been fun," she lied. "I, uh, made lots of new friends! What about you?"_

_"Nobody here really likes me," he replied, looking down._

_"Why?" Zelda gasped. Somebody not like Sheik? Impossible!_

_"Because of who I am," he whispered. "Because I'm a Sheikah, and their parents taught them not to like Sheikah."_

_"Well that's dumb!" she exclaimed valiantly. "I like you! And if they don't, well they're… they're… stupid poopyheads who smell bad!"_

_"It's lonely," he said softly. "I wish somebody would color with me, or play superheroes…”_

_"Hey, you two!" a boy with a bowl cut called up to them. "Did I hear you call us poopyheads?"_

_"Yeah!" Zelda yelled back, clearly afraid. "If you don't like my best friend, then you're a stupid dumb jerk!"_

_"Oh yeah! I'm not stupid!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_The boy, clearly fed up with the girl arguing, grabbed her leg through the rails and attempted to pull her down. "Come down here and see how stupid I am!"_

_"Sheik!" she gasped, clinging to the rails as the boy pulled her down._

_"Zelly!" he grasped her hands, trying to pull her back up._

_"Help!" the bully grunted to his friends, who grabbed her other leg._

_"Sheik!" she sobbed, clinging to his hands. "Don't let go!"_

_"I won't!"_

_"You're letting go!" she replied as her hands started to slip._

_"My hands are sweaty!"_

_"Pull on the count of three!" the bully ordered his friends. "One… Two… Three!"_

_With a tremendous tug, Zelda was pulled out of her best friend's hands onto the mulch below._

_"My ankle!" she cried, holding it. "It hurts!"_

_The boys pushed her down onto the mulch, laughing. "Who's stupid now? You are! You're nothing but a stupid weak girl!"_

_"Zelly!" With the grace of a monkey, Sheik jumped down from the jungle gym and kneeled down next to his friend. "Are you hurt?"_

_"My ankle," she sobbed. "It hurts!"_

_Remembering the promise he had given to her before the start of school, the Sheikah stood up and raised his fists. "What's with you picking on girls! That's not nice!"_

_"Oh yeah?" the other boy asked. "You wanna fight?"_

_"Maybe I do!"_

_Unfortunately, the ruby eyed boy never got a punch in. Within seconds, the group of boys had surrounded Sheik, each hitting him as hard as they could._

_"Sheiky!" Zelda screamed, crawling towards the edge of the circle. "Leave him alone!" she cried, grabbing onto one of the boy's fists._

_"Get off me!" he yelled, shaking her off. She landed on the ground and stayed there, crying her heart out about how much her ankle hurt._

_"Gerroff me!" Sheik yelled in the middle of the circle, successfully kicking one of the boys. "Get off!"_

_Across the playground, Link had heard the commotion. Squinting, he gasped when he saw Zelda crying and a peek of honey blonde hair in the middle of a circle. Abandoning his game of superheroes, he ran as fast as his little legs allowed him too, skidding to a stop by the female._

_"What happened?"_

_"Those boys w- w- were picking on me a- a- an- and Sheiky and they grabbed me through th- t- th- the bars a- a- and hurt my ankle and then th- th- th- they started beating up Sheeeeeiiiiiiiikyyyyyyy!" she wailed, burying her face in his pants._

_Nodding, Link entered the fray. "Get off my brother!" he yelled, punching everyone he could. "Get off him!"_

_"Ow!" the boys who had gotten punched groaned. "Let's get out of here!"_

_The group scattered, leaving a very battered Sheikah in the process. "Link! You saved us!" Sheik gasped out through a bloody lip._

_"They were hurting you," Link replied simply. "I can't let anyone hurt my best friends."_

_"Er… Can you go get a teacher? I think Zelly's ankle needs to be looked at," Sheik said, pointing to the girl who had now curled up into a ball and wailed mercilessly._

_"'Kay." Link ran off, looking for apparently nonexistent teachers._

_"Zelly… You're okay," the Sheikah comforted, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Those bullies are gone now, thanks to Link! He's our hero!"_

_"You're my hero, Sheiky," she mumbled, nuzzling his cheek with her head. "You stood up to them after they hurt me!"_

_"I got beat up though… I'm no hero…"_

_"Yes you are," she argued stubbornly. "I don't care what anyone says."_

_When a teacher finally came around, she gasped at the seriousness of the children's injuries. "Who did this?"_

_"Stupid poopyheads, Ms. Farore," Link mumbled. Ms. Farore gave him a scolding look but did nothing else. He was already her favorite._

_"Well, we need to get you two to the nurse immediately. Link, help Zelda."_

_"No, I'll do it. I'm her knight," Sheik interjected, picking up his best friend and giving her a piggy back ride. The green haired teacher gave him a strange look but decided not to comment._

_"Sheik… you'll always be my hero,” the little girl whispered into her best friends’ back, making him smile while a faint blush spread across his cheeks._

OOO

 

The Sheikah had magically disappeared after breakfast, reappearing at lunch with a few suitcases and a grin on his face.

"I took the liberty of getting your stuff," he told the surprised Pink. "They were out, so I also left a note detailing where you've gone and why you won't come back, also reminding them that you are eighteen and therefore a legal adult tomorrow."

"Sheik," she breathed, hugging him tightly.

"Ah… Well, I am your hero, right?"

"Right," she smiled, not noticed the light blush sprinkled across his face. "Link went out with Malon. They should be back for dinner and they also talked about playing a game or something to that effect."

"Alright, as long as the house isn't trashed," he mumbled. "I remember the last time those two wanted to play a game…"

"Hey, she and I weren't the ones who brought out the milk," she pointed out, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"How were we supposed to know that was the milk her Dad ships to the milk bar! I just wanted a drink," he whined. "Link didn't even tell me her Dad shipped drink to a bar. Not my fault."

"So we'll play Truth or Dare after dinner," Pink continued, ignoring his excuses.

"But that game can turn messy-"

"So it's agreed! Great," she stuck her tongue out.

"Only you…" he rolled his eyes.

As promised, after dinner a game of Truth or Dare was established. The four gathered around the coffee table in the living room, passing out the famous Lon Lon Milk and marshmallows all around.

 “Pink, truth or dare?” Malon asked.

“Truth, if you please,” the other girl replied, delicately nibbling on a marshmallow.

“Why do we call you Pink? Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute… but I never figured out the reason,” Malon asked, scratching the back of her head.

“We never told you?” Sheik asked in surprise. Link stared at her with a look that clearly said “isn’t it obvious?”

“I guess we never did,” Pink said, a faint blush gracing her cheeks. “Quite simple, really. When we were younger, before Sheik came along, my nickname was Zelly, given to me by Link. But when Sheik came about, he was jealous—“

“I wasn’t jealous,” Sheik muttered, to which the others rolled their eyes and giggled (because the Sheikah had in fact been jealous).

“—he was jealous that Link gave me a nickname and not him, and he noticed that I wore a lot of pink, so he started calling me Pink. Everyone started to call me that and it just sort of stuck.”

“Very imaginative, weren’t you, Sheik?” Malon smirked.

“Give me a break, I was six!” Sheik playfully glared back. “And that’s the nickname that stuck anyway so obviously people like it!”

“Alright, alright,” Pink said, snickering at her best friends’ banter. “Link, truth or dare?”

“Truth is for wimps!” Link stated. “Gimme dare! Lay it on me!”

A minute later, Sheik was feeding Link a marshmallow… with his mouth. The girls laughed at the two distraught and blushing faces.

"Come on Sheiky, it's not that bad," Pink said playfully. "Link enjoyed it."

"Nom nom nom nom nom," Link replied, chowing down on the white, fluffy treat.

"Nom," Malon agreed, stealing a piece from her boyfriend.

"Hey! My marshmallow!" the golden blonde male pretended to tackle his girlfriend, who shrieked. The started to wrestle, rolling around on the ground.

"Well then… Pink, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the blonde female replied, blushing at the judging stares coming from the wrestling couple. “What? You may be stupid—I mean, _courageous_ enough to pick dare but I have enough wisdom to know that’s a bad idea!”

He thought for a moment as Link and Malon stopped wrestling. "Do you like anyone? Like like?"

The couple smirked at each other, knowing very well who Pink liked.

"Er… yes," she answered, blushing furiously.

"Who?" Link asked innocently.

"Yeah, who?" Malon joined in, glancing at Sheik with a devious smile.

"I believe you can only ask one question," Pink snapped. "Malon, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you… to let Link rummage through your purse."

"Zelda Nohansen!" Malon wailed as Link eagerly grabbed her purse. "You knew he's been wanting to go through it!"

"Yep," the blonde smiled.

"Hm… lipstick, a mirror, chapstick, lipgloss-"

"Have enough lip products, Mal?" Sheik teased.

"- a notepad with my name scribbled all over it, candy, a jewelry case, and- what's this?"

"Never you mind," the red head muttered, making a grab for the bottle in Link's hand. He held it above her reach as he read the label.

"Red hair dye? You dye your hair?"

"W- w- well, there's no way hair can be this red naturally!" she defended.

"What's your natural hair color then?" he asked, a devious twinkle in his eye.

"Brown," she mumbled, her head held down.

"What? I can't hear you," he leaned closer.

"It's brown, idiot!" she burst out, her face red as a tomato. "Happy now?"

"Yes… I happen to like brunettes," he smirked.

"Oh, um, well… Sheik, Truth or Dare?" Malon attempted to take the attention away from herself.

"Dare, of course," he jokingly rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious.

"I dare you to tell us your crush. And before you say you don’t have one, I know you do and I know who it is," she said, crossing her arms.

"You like someone?" Pink asked. "Who- oh…" she trailed off as he looked at her, blushing heavily.

Steeling his nerves, he looked right into her eyes “Three guesses as to who.”

“I think I have a pretty good guess,” she replied, her face just as red.

"Erm… So… Do you, you know…"

"I have to pee!" Pink rushed off to the bathroom before Sheik could finish. After a second of silence, the other two burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face!" Link gasped out, clutching his sides.

"It was PRICELESS!" the redhead rolled around on the floor, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What if that means she doesn't like me back? She did say she liked someone, that doesn't necessarily mean me," Sheik said, eyes wide.

"Oh, who else would she like? Mido?" Link snorted.

"Believe me, I'll get her out here, and you'll be pleased with the results," a still giggling Malon promised, sauntering to the bathroom to coax her best girlfriend out.

"Link. Truth or Dare?" Sheik asked quietly.

"Truth."

"Are you… in love with Mal?" Sheik asked.

"Er…" Making sure she was still at the bathroom, Link continued. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I am. But I don't want to tell her yet… What if she gets freaked out and breaks up with me?"

"Link, trust me, Malon is in love with you,” Sheik said before leaning in and lowering his voice even more. “If you must know, she’s enlisted the help of Pink and I to plan the perfect time to tell you.”

"Okay… I'll tell her at Prom," Link decided. "That's only two weeks away. I can come up with something then."

"Prom…" Sheik groaned. "Do you think it'll be awkward now since Pink knows how I feel? Do you think she'll ask someone else? What if-"

"Dude," Link interrupted. "Mal's gonna come back with Pink any moment and you'll see that she likes you too. To be honest, she has for years. She told me she about her crush in fifth grade, and she told Malon you were cute in fourth. Trust me."

"…Okay," Sheik replied as Malon dragged Pink back in. "Okay."

"Sheik, have you gone?" Malon asked as she sat on top of the blonde female to keep her in place.

"Yes."

"Okay, Link, go," the redhead commanded, now resorting to pinning down her best girlfriend.

"Pink, truth or dare?"

"She picks truth," Malon grunted.

"Who do you like?" Link asked quickly.

"If you don't answer and run off, I'll give you a wet willy!" the redhead threatened, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Okay okay! I like Sheik! Happy?" Pink gasped, attempting to lean away from the other girl's finger.

"Yes," the couple replied as Malon released the other female.

"So… are you two going to kiss now?" the faux redhead asked.

"Yeah, come on," Link urged.

"Link, truth or dare?" it seemed that the other two blondes had silently agreed to ignore their best friends.

"Truth," Link pouted.

"Are you in love with Malon?" Sheik cut in, smirking.

"Ah ah, only Pink can ask me!" Link said frantically.

"Okay. Are you in love with Mal?" Pink asked a little too innocently.

"I hate you…" he grumbled. "If you must know, yes I am."

"Link…" Malon tackled him. "I love you too!"

While the two hugged and kissed, Sheik and Pink stared at them with slight awkwardness. "Er… So…" Sheik started.

"Okay! Sheik, truth or dare?" Link asked, his arms around Malon's waist.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Pink. Not a sissy kiss on the cheek, it has to be at least a peck on the lips," the golden blonde insisted.

Sheik didn't even know what hit him. Before he could even turn around, the blonde female grabbed ahold of his head, turned his face to hers, and gently kissed him. "There. Are you guys happy now?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes," the couple replied in unison yet again.

"Well, I'm tired. Pink, wanna come help me with my hair and then go to bed?" Malon asked, adding a yawn for effect.

"Sure," she muttered before hugging Sheik. "Night, dear. Let's talk in the morning."

With a chorus of nights to Link, the two girl trudged upstairs, leaving the boys staring at each other.

"…I'm never playing Truth or Dare again," Sheik stated.

"Me neither," Link agreed.

* * *

 

The Hero of Time and Rauru watched the game take place from the Sacred Realm, smiles on their faces.

"I'm proud of Sheik," the Hero announced. "He got his feelings out there and got the girl."

"Yes, but how long do they have left?" Rauru wondered.

"Rauru, Hero, the Princess is awakened," the Shadow Guide announced, appearing beside them. "Is that Sheik and Zelda?"

"Yes, that's them. That's also Link and his girlfriend, Malon."

"Wasn't Malon the girl you saved from Ingo?" the Shadow questioned.

"Yes, that was her. So her hair color wasn’t natural…" the Hero snickered.

"She's a pretty girl," the Sheikah commented.

"Yeah, she is. I probably would have fallen for her if I hadn't have met you," the Hero replied absently.

"I probably could have fallen for the Princess if it weren't for you," the Shadow answered.

"Is that so, Sheik of the Sheikahs?" a feminine voice questioned behind them, making the Hero freeze.

"It's been a long time… Princess of Destiny," the golden blonde said stiffly, turning around and bowing.

"Oh Link," Zelda frowned. "I wish you wouldn't treat me so."

"How am I supposed to treat you?" he ground out.

"As a friend," she suggested, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Never," he growled, ripping his shoulder away.

"You two," the Shadow cut in sharply. "Cut it out. If we are to help our descendants on their quest, we must focus. There will be new evils; evils even we haven't seen before. We must band together and cooperate, no matter what has stained our pasts."

"…Fine," the Hero and the Princess replied simultaneously. However, negative energy pervaded the air and the alliance felt shaky at best. Nobody noticed the darkness growing inside the Princess’ heart.

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink turns 18, prom happens... something wicked this way comes.....

The next morning found Malon (her hair freshly dyed) and Pink trudging out of the guest (now Pink's) bedroom into the kitchen. They both sat down heavily at the table, glaring in the fluorescent lighting.

"Happy Birth- whoah," Link stifled a snicker and sat down.

"What's so funny?" Pink croaked, turning her glare on him.

"I'm used to you two always freshening up before coming out of your rooms- now you have a bed head and squinty eyes," he laughed.

"Is there something wrong with how we look?" Malon ground out, giving her boyfriend the 'stop-talking-NOW' glare.

"No… it's actually kinda cute," the golden blonde replied, his features softening into a fond smile.

"I have to agree," Sheik said from the stove. "It's rare that girls stop caring how they look in front of everyone else. I'm flattered that you would share this with us."

"This… beautiful… image…" Link snorted before whipping out his phone and snapping pictures of the two girls, just as the blonde was about to sneeze and the faux redhead was yawning. "Now I can keep it forever…"

"Link Kokiri," Malon said slowly. "You have three seconds to delete that picture… or die."

"No way," the blue eyed male laughed, hugging his phone.

"Three…" Pink started, getting up from the table.

"Psht, as if you'd do something."

"Two…" Malon started walking to his side of the table.

"I dare you. No, I double-dog dare you."

"One!" the girls screeched together before tackling the youngest male.

"Be careful of the stove, it's hot," Sheik commented as he took out chocolate chip muffins. "And please don't knock the muffins over, I just used the last of the muffin batter and there's no more pancake batter."

The three seniors were too engaged in the three-way fight to pay attention to the oldest. The Sheikah sighed before sitting down at the table with his favorite coffee mug and the newspaper.

"Hey!"

"Almost… Got it!" the blonde female grunted, simultaneously pinning Link down and reaching for the phone. Malon was busy holding down his legs, growling each time he flailed.

"Stay down, Link. You're making this tougher on yourself," the redhead grunted.

"Never!" the pinned male howled, struggling more.

"Got it!" the blonde female shouted victoriously before scampering behind Sheik and deleting the offending photo. "Now pinky swear that you'll never take a picture of us while we're like this again!"

"Never!"

"Do it!" Malon started to bend his leg back, making him yelp in pain.

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" His leg was bent back farther, making tears spring into his eyes.

"Okay okay! I pinky swear!"

"No crosses count," Pink threatened while linking pinkies with him. Once she was satisfied that he wouldn't do it again, she handed him the phone. "I think you can let him up now, Mal."

"Fine. Maybe he's learned his lesson." it wasn't a good idea to irritate the redhead in the morning. Her hair color might not be that fiery red, but her attitude sure was.

"So, what's going on today?" Sheik asked conversationally once everyone had returned to the table (Link limping slightly).

"Link's taking Mal and I prom dress shopping," the blonde female chirped, chomping on a muffin.

"I am?"

"And then we're going to pick out party decorations for tomorrow. Even if it'll just be us four, Jack, and Laura, I want it to be special since it's her eighteenth birthday," Malon smiled and hugged her best girlfriend.

"We are?"

"And then maybe we'll see a movie," Pink concluded, ignoring the golden blonde who was staring dumbly at them.

"Sounds like a fun day. Can I come with?" the Sheikah asked, also ignoring his brother for kicks. "I should see what colors I’m wearing for our last prom after all.”

"Our last prom…" Link sighed, a distant expression on his face. "It seemed like yesterday you and Pink was getting ready for your first prom."

"I know… Time has passed so quickly," Sheik agreed. "Soon, you three will be in college with me. But enough about that, how about we give the birthday girl presents?"

"Me first! Me first!" Link begged, racing upstairs to retrieve the package. "Here you go!"

She slowly unwrapped the green square shaped package to reveal a DS. "Link, you didn't-"

"Nope! That's really from Mom and Dad," he grinned. "This one's from me."

She opened the thin package to reveal a Kingdom Hearts game to go along with the DS. "Link!"

"What? I thought you'd like it, since you're into Disney and the Final Fantasy games I have and Mom and Dad really wanted to make sure you had something to play with 'cause what's the use in a DS if you don't have anything to play with-"

"Do me a favor and shut up," the blonde female grinned before kissing his cheek. "I love it. Thank you."

"Oh, and since I've defeated my Final Fantasy games, you can have those too."

"Really!" she squealed. "You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, wait until you see what I got you," Malon smirked and handed her a pink package.

"…Anime DVDs?"

"I bought the ones you said you liked and then bought some I thought you'd be interested in," the redhead explained.

"Thanks so much Mal, I love it,” Pink giggled, hugging her best girlfriend.

"Okay, my turn," Sheik said, presenting a blue rectangular shaped package. "I hope you like it."

"Of course I will," she insisted, unwrapping the paper. "I like anything you give- oh!"

She opened the velvet box to reveal a silver heart shaped locket necklace with a pink stone in the middle. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of the four of them from last year's prom, smiling and dancing like fools. Grinning, Malon fastened it around her neck.

"I wasn't sure what to get you because I knew Mom and Dad had gotten you a DS and Link some games. I also knew about the anime, so I didn't want to risk getting anything they bought… then I saw this in a jeweler's window and thought it was perfect."

"It must have cost a fortune!" she exclaimed, staring at the gleaming piece of jewelry.

He simply shrugged. "You're worth it."

"Wow… I'm out of my parent's house, I've moved in with the best friend's anyone could ask for, and I'm finally an adult… this is the best birthday ever," she said dreamily.

"Go get dressed, birthday girl, we have to get a move on if we're going to get to everything today," Link interrupted her short monologue, poking her side. "You too, Mal!"

"We'll be down in ten," the redhead promised, pulling her friend up the stairs.

OOO

Two hours later found the boys sitting outside of the dressing rooms at a formal wear store, having already been fitted for tuxes.

"Sheeeiiiikkkkk," Link moaned, slouching.

"Yes, Link?" the older asked, immersed in the book he brought along with him.

"I'm booooooooreddddddd."

"That's not my problem. You should have brought something along to entertain yourself."

"I thought they were going to be done by now, though," the golden blonde groaned. "Why are they taking forever? They've already tried on like, two hundred fifty bagillion dresses."

"Because this is their Senior Prom, Link. It has to be perfect," Sheik sighed, seeing there was no getting through to his brother. "Here. Play Temple Run or Angry Birds or read fanfiction or something," he said while handing over his phone.

"'Kay." That managed to distract Link for about ten minutes. "I'm boooooooooored again."

"Buy some more apps then, whatever. Nothing over two dollars," the Sheikah warned, not looking up from his book.

Five minutes later, he heard giggling and knew that could only mean one thing- Link had done something stupid. Again.

"What did you buy?" Sheik groaned.

"Nothingggggggg…" the younger sing-songed, handing the phone over.

"…A period tracker, Link? How much did it cost?"

"It was free," Link insisted. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"One more peep out of you and I'm taking it away," the older warned before handing over his phone again.

In a rare show of compliance, Link stayed quiet until Malon finally came out of the dressing room. "It's about ti-"

"Link? Are you okay?" Sheik asked absently, not looking up from his book. "What is it- oh."

"What? Is it too much? Should I go back and pick a different dress? I-"

"It's perfect," Link interrupted, getting up to hug his girlfriend. "I love it. Just look at yourself!"

The redhead spun around to face the mirror, smiling at what she saw. The strapless forest green dress flowed down to her knees, poofing slightly from the waist down. With it, she had paired gold flats that she knew she'd have to wear around the house to break in. "You're right. I look good. And the best part- it's within my price range AND I can get matching accessories!" she declared. "Oh, and Sheiky, Pink will be out soon enough. We haven't found quite the perfect dress yet, but we're getting there."

"Take your time," he replied. "You really do look beautiful, Mal."

"Thank you," she grinned and returned to the dressing room, chattering at the still changing Pink.

"Wow," Link declared.

In the dressing room, the girls were having a minor crisis.

"Erm… try the silver one again," Malon ordered, biting her lip. As soon as Pink shimmied into the frilly number, she shook her head. "The red one."

The garish dress was taken off as quickly as the silver.

"Why don't we go… with pink?" the red head suggested.

"I've gone in pink every year I've gone to prom," the girl muttered. "Sheik used the same tie twice because it was the exact same color."

"That's because it suits you, as your name suggests," Malon insisted. "We'll just go with a different shade this year. What type of pink was it?"

"Hot pink."

"Then we'll go with pale. It's more elegant anyways. I'll be right back." The redhead picked up the mountain of dresses and slipped out of the dressing room, leaving Pink in her underwear. "This is taking forever," she groaned, before whipping out her phone.

Back outside, Link glanced at the ringing phone in his hand. "Here, it's from Pink. I'm going to help Mal with dresses."

_Pink: I think we're going to go with pink again… but not a hot pink this time. A pale pink._

_Sheik: Well, pink does suit you… So does any other color, though._

_Pink: Suck up :P_

_Sheik: Link's helping Mal with dresses. What atrocities do you think he'll pick out?_

_Pink: Actually, if Link's helping, then we might find my dress._

_Sheik: …_

_Pink: I've been shopping with Link before. He has surprisingly good taste._

_Sheik: Good to know…_

The Sheikah stood up and strolled over to his brother, who was conversing lowly with Malon and comparing dresses. "Ah ah ah, not until we've decided the right dress," the younger ordered, shooing his brother away.

With a sigh, Sheik returned to his book.

"Pink, try this on!" Link ordered while lifting a dress over the door.

The blonde female surveyed the dress before putting it on. As promised, it was a pale pink. The bodice was snug, accenting her small chest and waist, before flaring out at the hips and all the way down to her feet. Link had shoved silver wedges under the door, clearly intending for her to put them on. Already feeling her feet throb, Pink stuffed her feet into the heels before slowly opening the door to the dressing room.

"Perfect, Link," Malon beamed.

"You were the one who suggested we show off her shoulders with a strapless number," Link praised.

"You suggested the heels so she'd be taller and the one with the built in bra for a bigger chest," she congratulated.

"We're great," they said simultaneously.

Too caught up in their bragging on each other, Pink pushed passed them into the area where Sheik waited.

"Are you coming to get another dress, Link?" Sheik asked without looking up from his book.

"Actually, it's me. What do you think?" she asked hesitantly as Sheik finally looked up.

"I think… I… erm, wow," was all he could get out.

"What do you mean wow?" she asked. "Good? Bad?"

"Good, definitely good," he nodded enthusiastically. "Just… wow."

When she finally looked into the mirror, she had to agree. "Link and Mal really know their stuff."

"You look like a real princess!" Malon exclaimed. "Oh, I have some silver bangles you can borrow to match your heels, and I think your necklace will be perfect…"

As the two girls moved back to the changing room, the Sheikah sat down with a shocked look on his face. Smirking, Link joined him.

"So, didja like it? I picked it out," the younger said proudly.

"It was perfect. Absolutely perfect," Sheik replied.

"I'm glad the shoes went well with it, I wanted to make sure she could wear her necklace with it," the golden blonde replied casually.

"I agree. I… wow. I have to say, this will be the best prom ever."

"Definitely," Link agreed as the two girls went to pay for the dresses. “As long as you don’t screw it up,” he mimicked, laughing at the glare his brother shot him.

"Link, we need your advice," Malon said seriously. "How should we wear our hair?"

"Something unique, that suits the dresses… Hm, Mal," he ran an eye over her curly locks. "I think you should pin some of your hair up and leave that part curly, then straighten the rest," he ordered, to which Malon nodded. "And Pink… I want ringlets. And bangs. Mal can cut those later."

"Cut… my hair?" she gasped.

"Don't worry, I didn't take that cosmetology class for nothing!" the redhead grinned. "I can do our nails, hair, makeup, the works. I'll even do it for free. You're welcome."

"Then why have we always gone to the salon?" Pink exclaimed. "I could have saved so much money!"

"I didn't take it until this year," Malon reminded her patiently. "We're going to look great. Well, greater than we usually do anyways."

"And that's why I love you," Link said, kissing her forehead.

OOO

The next day was the best day, as far as Pink was concerned. She got to see her pseudo-parents, Malon, Sheik, and Link showered her with attention, and there was chocolate cake.

"Pink," Laura hugged her pseudo-daughter. "Did you like our present?"

"I loved it!" she exclaimed. "It was absolutely amazing!"

"I picked it out," Jack grinned, wincing as his wife elbowed his ribs. "Okay, she helped. A little."

"I believe you Jack," Pink giggled and hugged her pseudo-father. "Thank you guys for coming!"

"Don't be silly, we haven't seen you in forever! We also want to see Malon, I've heard her and Link are getting pretty serious-"

"Laura! Jack!" Malon smiled at her boyfriend's parents. "How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you two!"

"That's just what we were saying!"

As the three conversed, Pink wondered off towards Sheik, who was calmly eating a piece of cake.

"I assume this party is to your liking?" he asked, smiling at his best friend.

"Yes, it's great," she grinned and pointed to his cake. "Can I have a bite of that?"

"Why don't you just go get another piece?"

"I don't wanna."

With a fond sigh, the Sheikah fed his crush a piece of chocolate cake. "Sometimes you act like a spoiled princess."

"Maybe," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I'm your spoiled princess. And you're my knight in shining armor."

"And I always will be."

* * *

 

"When we left, the seal had begun to crack," the Princess of Destiny told Rauru as they watched the four descendants.

"It won't be long then…"

"This isn't fair!" the Hero burst out. "You've watched them! Things are _just now_ turning in their favor! They’re supposed to grow old, have a happy life together… and they can’t even have that…"

"Hero-"

"Don't 'Hero' me, Shadow Guide," the Hero that Time Forgot growled, making the Shadow flinch. "You saw how happy they were planning their lives together. And now you're telling me they most likely won't even have one night where they can enjoy themselves as teenagers in love. Isn't that how we were supposed to be, Sheik?"

"Link," the Princess interjected. "It can't be helped. It's either them or Hyrule's destruction-"

"And we always have to sacrifice someone for 'the greater good,' don't we Princess," the Hero ground out. "That's not fair. I really thought they'd have a chance to live a little before they got thrown into an age old battle. Link won't even be himself anymore…"

"It's something we can't help," the Shadow said firmly. "Listen to me, Hero. I'd love nothing more than to see Sheik propose to Pink and to watch them grow old together. But you know yourself whenever the three resurface, the King of Evil shatters his bonds. It is a cruel curse set upon us by Demise, but it's something we truly cannot do anything about. We're helpless."

"All we can do is watch and help from here," the Princess continued softly. "We can't be much help if we keep losing our temper and fighting like this, so please Link, Hero of Time, forgive me for at least this short amount of time so that we may lend our strength to our reincarnates."

"…I- I will. For them. So that they may have the future we could never enjoy," he muttered. "I'm doing it for them, and only them. Understand?"

"Y- yes," the Princess whispered. "I understand completely."

The darkness within her only grew as the Hero of Time yelled at her. It went largely unnoticed by Sheik and Link, though Rauru and Zelda cast each other uneasy glances. They could only hope the Princess was strong enough to fight it down and aid the descendants.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed by in the blink of an eye and before the four teenagers knew it, it was prom night.

The house was a flurry of activity as Link oversaw the girl's cosmetics, Sheik ran out to get corsages, Link ran around looking for various accessories and his tie, Malon bought some last minute jewelry from the Dollar Store, Pink reveled at the bangs her best friend had cut, Malon managed to burn herself while attempting to straighten her hair while simultaneously stuffing herself into her dress, Pink hogged the bathroom to do makeup...

"My my! What handsome young men and lovely young ladies!" Laura sighed as she entered the house, accompanied by Jack and Talon.

"I agree. I like your bangs, Pink," Jack said, winking at the girl who grinned back.

The four teenagers had gathered in the living room as they heard the front door creak open and were now eagerly awaiting for pictures to be over so they could go eat.

"Okay okay, we can see you're eager to leave," Jack laughed after what seemed to be the thousandth photo. "Go eat."

"Whoo!" Link cheered, leading the stampede to the car. "Email us those pictures, 'kay? Love you guys!"

With that, the four teenagers were off to have what would presumably be the night of their lives.

First, a stop at IHOP was a must. The four best friends gorged on pancakes while excitedly speculating over what might happen.

"Who thinks I can go all night in these heels, raise your hand!" Pink exclaimed, her hand shooting up in the air. When nobody else's did, she slowly lowered her appendage and sulked. "I'll show you…"

"All I know is you both look perfect. Please wear your dresses for the rest of your life?" Link joked.

"Sure! I'll wear it to bed, and to clean around the house, and to Disney World-" Pink started.

"-And to the pool, and to our first day of college, and-"

"Okay, I get it," Link exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

After they were stuffed with pancakes, it was off to the local hotel's ballroom. When they walked in, they were a little disappointed.

"This looks kind of stupid," Link pouted.

"I don't like it," Malon muttered.

"Seaside Serenade? Really?" Sheik asked the air.

"How much do you wanna bet Ruto came up with this?" Pink asked as a lei was placed around her neck. "Talk about gaudy."

"Oh well… let's dance!" Malon said as an upbeat tune came to life. She whisked Link away to the middle of the dance floor and proceeded to dance ridiculously, goading everyone to laugh.

"I hope they know she's dancing like that on purpose, to make fun of them," Sheik shook his head.

"Well, our classmates are idiots," Pink replied. "Hey… can I… talk to you?"

"Erm, sure. Of course. What's up?"

Pink took a deep breath before replying. "I like you, you like me. Wanna date?"

"…" Sheik burst out laughing. "That's how you ask someone out?"

"Look, I've never had to do this before!" she pouted. "Well, do you?"

His laughter dimmed into a soft smile. "Of course."

"Then it's settled," she nodded before kissing him. "Let's go act like fools with our best friends."

With all four of them out their dancing awkwardly, the whole ballroom was soon dancing to the music. Satisfied that they had done their job, the gang retreated to a table and collapsed in the seats, idly chatting until Malon suddenly stood up. "I love this song," she explained before holding her hand out to her boyfriend. "Care to dance?"

Link took note of the slow tempo before answering. "I'd rather not."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because… because…"

"Because I would like to dance with you," Sheik proposed, grinning at his brother's grateful look.

"Uh, okay. Let's go Sheiky."

When the two were waltzing around, Pink turned to Link. "Okay, spill. Why didn't you want to dance with her?"

"Because… I CAN'T DANCE!" he wailed dramatically. "I was able to hide it from her last prom, and it doesn’t matter when there’s an upbeat tempo, but she'll want at least one slow dance this prom and-"

"Come with me," Pink said simply, whisking him away.

OOO

"Why won't he dance with me?" Malon asked Sheik. "Do I smell? Is there pancake in my teeth? Do I look bad?"

"No… don't tell him I told you this, but he can't dance," the Sheikah snickered.

"Oh… is that all? Why wouldn't he tell me?" she pouted.

"Because he's embarrassed- ah, see? I bet Pink's gone to teach him how, " Sheik pointed to the empty table.

OOO

"Okay, one-and-two-and OW! Link, stepping on your partner's feet is not okay!" Pink fussed as he looked ashamed.

"I told you I can't dance!"

"Okay, let's just… do it again," she muttered, grabbing his shoulders as he took hold of her waist. "One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four… very good! You're ready!"

"You promise?" a wide-eyed Link asked.

"I swear," she replied solemnly, hand over her heart.

"Well then… I'm going to go try my luck," Link said determinedly.

"Good luck! Break a leg… as long as it's not yours or Mal's," she called.

"I'll try," he muttered before reentering the ball room.

Shaking her head, the female blonde limped into the ballroom, finding her boyfriend at the edge of the gyrating throng. "Would you like to dance?"

"Ah… I'd like to sit awhile. Link did a number on my feet," she winced.

"Alright," he chuckled and helped her to a table, where they watched Link and Malon waltz around. The redhead was bravely refraining from wincing whenever Link stepped on her feet.

"How does she do it?" Pink groaned.

"Who knows?" the Sheikah shrugged.

At that moment, a scream echoed through the crowd. The music was abruptly cut off and the lights brought up as everyone turned toward the source of the noise.

There, a girl lay, a knife installed into her neck and blood pulling around her feet.

Horrified, Pink barely registered her boyfriend tug her towards her other two friends, who looked as shaken as she felt.

"What happened?" Sheik demanded.

"We were dancing and- Saria screamed, and we watched a knife literally float up and impale itself in her neck," Link explained, wrapping and arm around the waist of the sobbing Malon. "I don't even know where the knife came from…"

_Shadow Guide…_ A voice resonated in Sheik's head.

"What?" he asked the air.

"What is it?" Pink gave him a strange look.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

_Shadow… you and your friends are in grave danger._

_Sheik of the Sheikahs and descendant of the Shadow Guide of legend… take your friends and run._

_Run as fast as you can to the Temple of Time._

"Yeah, okay," Sheik shivered. "Come on, we're going to the Temple of Time museum. Stay close together, okay? Link hands."

Sheik grabbed Pink's hand, who grabbed Link's, who grabbed Malon's. Satisfied, Sheik started to move towards the exit and out to the parking lot, into their car.

There, a man with olive skin awaited them, grinning.

"I take it you saw my warning," he started in his deep voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ganondorf Dragmire, better known as-"

"The King of Evil," Pink breathed.

"Excellent, you know me," he beamed. "You are Zelda Nohansen, the descendant of the Princess of Destiny. You are Sheik Shadows, descendant of the Shadow Guide. And you are Link Kokiri, descendant of the Hero of Time," the man said pleasantly. "But you," he pointed to Malon, "are nothing more than a descendant of a lowly peasant. But I see you are dear to the three important players in this game. So I shall take you for my own."

"No, Malon!" Link shouted as she was lifted up in the air, a glowing red crystal surrounding her form. Her eyes were wide with horror, and she kept mouthing "HELP" over and over.

"Let her go!" Pink growled, charging at the man.

"Ah ah ah, Princess," he laughed lightly. "I'll not take you yet. You are missing a vital part of your powers. Be patient."

"Pink!" Sheik yelled as she was blasted to the side.

"Until we meet again," Ganondorf smiled and disappeared.

Sheik kneeled by his fallen girlfriend, four things popping into his head.

_One._ A madman claiming to be the King of Evil randomly appeared after a girl had been murdered, taking Malon with him.

_Two._ His girlfriend (who the madman said he would abduct when the time was right) was unconscious, his brother going into shock.

_Three._ He heard voices in his head, telling him to go to the Temple of Time.

_Four._ He had no clue what was going on, except that Prom was definitely over.

* * *

 

The Hero watched the scene unfold from the Sacred Realm with clenched fists.

"We can't do anything except talk to them, Link," Zelda consoled, watching her descendant fall to the ground with sad eyes.

The Hero acted like he heard nothing, instead watching his descendant sob as his girlfriend was taken away. He remembered feeling that hopelessness… and started to weep himself.

"Hero… do not shed these tears yet. They are too precious to lose now," the Shadow wiped his cheeks.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio makes their way to the Temple of Time, not sure what path they should take now. Should they try to take on the ultimate Evil himself and take back their precious friend? Or should they hide out until it all blows over and hope she comes back safe and sound? Another twist throws a wrench into their decision.

Once Sheik had coaxed Link into standing and heaved Pink over his shoulder, he made his way into the Temple of Time museum. As expected, the Temple was locked, but that was no problem for a Sheikah.

"Nnh… My head…" Pink slowly opened her eyes to see she was staring at a very, very tall ceiling. "Where am I?"

"The Temple of Time museum," Sheik answered, moving over to her and helping her sit up. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. A ton," she grumbled. "Where's Link?"

"He's over there, by the jewels," the Sheikah pointed out the golden blonde. "Be careful talking to him, anything that even remotely reminds him of Mal sets off another fit…"

"Will do," she replied. The trio of blondes sat for awhile, listening to the sounds of chaos outside. "It sounds horrible out there," the female murmured, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah," he agreed. "He must have set his minions loose."

"Must have…"

_Princess…_

Pink shot up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sheik asked, raising a brow.

"A voice similar to my own just echoed in my head…" Princess of Destiny… pick up the ocarina and open the Door of Time. Pink looked around, eyes landing on the blue ocarina in its display case. Something about it felt familiar…

"Well… something similar happened to me, except it was my own voice resonating in my head," the honey blond admitted. "He's the one that told me to come here."

_Princess of Destiny, open the Door. The path will then be revealed._

"I…"

"Pink?" Ignoring Sheik's calls to her, the female slowly walked towards the case holding the ocarina as if in a trance. With great care, she lifted the glass lid and caressed the blue instrument, looking as if it was begging to be played. She examined the polished ceramic before bringing it up to her lips, blowing softly only to be startled by the crystal clear note that was borne into the air. Suddenly, with no control over her fingers, the blonde female played a low, haunting tune that reverberated around the room.

"What the…" Pink surveyed the instrument only to be startled as she heard stone scraping against stone. "Sheik?"

"A door just opened," the Sheikah announced. "It was hidden within the walls."

"What's behind it?"

"Hm…" Sheik glanced in the room and his eyes widened. "The blade of legend… The Sword of Evil's Bane…"

"The Master Sword," she breathed, eyes widening as she realized what was about to take place.

"Link," she turned to her friend, who had not moved at all. "You must take the sword."

"But I've never trained with a sword before," he frowned.

"You must take it," she insisted as she pushed him into the tiny room.

"It's impaled in stone, I can't pull that out-"

"Just try!" Sheik and Pink burst out simultaneously.

"Fine," the golden blond muttered, taking a firm grip on the sword before pulling… A white light surrounded the room as the sword slid out of the stone like butter.

"What's happening!" Pink shouted as she covered her eyes with the crook of her elbow.

"I don't know!" her boyfriend replied, doing the same with his eyes and gripping her waist firmly. As the light died, they expected to see their best friend holding the blade triumphantly. They couldn't have been more wrong.

OOO

In place of Link, there stood four replicas. Each had on a tunic that matched their eyes- green, blue, red, and purple- and each looked exactly like the golden blonde. They were still as a statue for a split second, holding their swords in the air, before it became chaos. The four clones ran around, calling each other's name (or rather, color) and arguing.

"Excuse me," Sheik stopped the blue-clad one. "Who are you and where is our friend?"

"Get off me, Sheik!" he yelled before pushing the Sheikah away roughly.

"What's going on?" Pink asked with frightened eyes.

"Allow me to explain, Princess," the purple eyed one said smoothly, seeming to be the only calm one of the group.

"The sword that lays—or rather, laid—in that chamber has been highly revered as the Master Sword. Unfortunately… that assessment was incorrect, as it was actually the Four Sword.”

“The Four Sword!” Pink exclaimed, her mouth falling open. “But this is supposed to be the Temple of Time, the Four Sword was laid to rest in the Four Sword Sanctuary—“

“But… it may have been switched,” Sheik interrupted, the knowledge dawning on him.

“In order to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm, the two locations must have been switched, and this must be the Sanctuary and the Sanctuary location the Temple of Time… And Link is worthy of wielding both weapons, but obviously both produce very different results…”

Vio nodded, confirming Sheik’s theory. “Correct. Therefore, we were split into four, each with a certain aspect of Link's personality. Blue is anger, Red is innocence, Green is courage, and I, Vio, am the smarts.

"As we are essentially Link, we have all his knowledge, his memories- that is why we know who you guys are and, after the shock of being split into four again wears off, will treat you as Link did. Right now, those three are just surprised at being split and the loss of Malon, but soon they will calm down and we will explain everything we know together," Vio finished. "Please, do not be alarmed. I'm sure once the King of Evil is defeated, we can change back into Link. You will have your best friend back, rest assured," the purple eyed one smiled.

"Oh… erm, thank you for explaining," Pink replied, still not sure of what was going on.

"Don't put false hope into them Vio," Blue grunted before facing them. "We will never change back into Link. Once we are separated, we are our own people. We create our own memories, have minds of our own. Get used to it. If you want your precious Linky, Green is the most like him."

"Blue, don't be so rude!" Red scolded. "There's still a chance we can turn back into Link once the quest is over, I wouldn't stress too much over it!" he chirped.

"Red is always the optimistic one," Green smiled. "Honestly, I won't make any promises to you. We won't know until Ganondorf is defeated, but I wouldn't stress too much."

"Are… are you saying Link might be gone?" Pink asked.

"No," the four said simultaneously, their eyes flashing a light blue. "He's right here, in front of you."

"We are Link, Princess," Vio said. "We are just different aspects of him. We still have his memories, his thought processes- we are, at the end of the day, one being. And his name is Link Kokiri."

"Wow…" Pink sat down heavily on the ground, covering her face with her hands. "Princess?" Vio asked. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Sheik said as he kneeled down beside her. "You can't expect her to take all of this lightly."

"Agreed," Green said, also kneeling down beside her. "I understand. Pink, it's okay. It hurts now, but it will get better in the end."

"We still love you, Pink!" Red said as he hugged her.

"We always will, four Links or no!"

"Calm down, okay? You'll get used to it, all Zeldas do eventually," Blue commented.

"Princess, I did not mean to shock you," Vio said carefully.

"It's… it's okay," she said, tears escaping her eyes. "It's just… we just lost Malon not two hours ago and now we've lost Link too… It's not fair," she sobbed.

"We know it's not," Green whispered as he gathered her in his arms. "We don't think it is, either. Of course, I'm happy to be four again, but it's never fair to the people who were closest to Link. What would… What is Malon going to think? She'll be devastated," he said softly, a stricken look in his eyes as he thought of his- technically, all four Links'- girlfriend.

"If he was here, he would hold me exactly as you are," she choked out. "I should be comforted by this, but I'm not because you aren't him and there's a big chance I'll never see him again!"

"Pink…" Red held back tears as he also held her.

"I wish we could help," Vio said softly. "But there's nothing we can do except defeat the Evil King."

"He's right," Blue nodded. "The sooner we defeat Ganondork, the sooner we see if we change back into Link."

"Blue! Don't call him that!" Green said. "He's a much more serious threat than you think, even bigger than Vaati!"

"Yeah, sure, bring it on. I bet I could send him crying for his mommy with my hands tied behind my back," the blue eyed one scoffed, swinging his sword around.

"At any rate, we should get some rest," Vio said. "In the morning, we'll start the quest."

A few hours later found them snacking on food from the gift shop (it was a museum, after all) and chatting idly. Pink sat by herself, munching on a bag of chips and staring into space.

_Princess. Take the Sage's Sword from the Pedestal… In the corner of the chamber… lies the Sage's Sword. Lift it from its pedestal._

Curious to see whether she was going crazy, the female stood up and walked into the once hidden room, ignoring the calls and questions behind her. Sure enough, off to one corner sat a smaller pedestal than the one that held the Four Sword. In it was a beautifully engraved sword, almost too adorned to look like it should be used in battle.

_Take it and use it valiantly… Princess of Destiny._

Doubting she could even budge it, the Princess was surprised when the sword lifted out of its sheath like a knife cutting through butter. Fascinated, she swung it around a few times, reveling in how it fit naturally… almost like it was made just for her.

_Princess Zelda, take the Rod of Fire and present it to the one called Red._

Now comforted that the voice was someone to be trusted, she searched for the Rod. It was on display, so she lifted the glass case of and took it in her hand, handing it to the red-clad Link. "What's this?" he asked, before looking it over. "Oh! It's my Fire Rod! I was wondering where this thing had gone!"

"Great, he has his magic stick…" Blue rolled his eyes. "Now he can resume 'accidently' burning me."

"It was an accident Blue, I swear!" Red pouted.

"You two, cut it out," Green mumbled as he curled up on a fleece blanket. "I'm too tired for this."

"I can't help but wonder…" Vio murmured to himself, deep in thought.

"What is it, Vi?" Pink asked.

"Well, there's another one of us. From the shadow world. His name is Shadow, obviously. He hides in our shadow until night time, when he can come out… but I haven't seen him moving around in any of our shadows and it's nighttime but he isn't here."

"Maybe he hasn't been summoned from the Shadow World yet?" she suggested, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe… but all the other times we've been separated, he was with us immediately. I hope nothing's happened to him…"

`"I've been wondering," Sheik piped up. "Why do you guys keep talking like you know of past lives? Are you immortal?"

"No, we are not immortal by any stretch of the imagination," Green laughed. "Blue might think so-"

"Shut up!"

"- but we still get sick, and we can be killed by anything even remotely dangerous. We know of our past lives because once we die, we get sent to the Sacred Realm. There, we are placed in a deep slumber until we are called on to save the world. We grow old, we die. That's it."

"Then how are you the same age as Link?" Pink asked. "We… don’t actually know,” Green shrugged.

"And you've said 'all past Zeldas.' Does that mean we get reincarnated too?" Sheik wondered. It was almost a scary thought.

"There has always been a Zelda in need when we are reincarnated," Green explained, "But only a few times have there been a Malon and though you have been reincarnated once, this is the first time we've encountered you Sheik. The Goddesses work in mysterious ways, all we can do is speculate."

"Enough discussion for right now, though," Vio ordered. "We need to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Princess, I will go get you some blankets," he said before getting up.

"I'll help!" Red chirped.

"Me too!" Green headed in the direction they went in.

"I guess I will too," Blue grumbled before following them.

"Wow… they really treat me like royalty," Pink said as she leaned against her Sheikah.

"Well… you are royalty, you know," he replied, placing his arms around her.

"It's just so hard to believe. One minute we're dancing at Prom and the next we're finding out that we're descendants of people who once saved Hyrule."

"It's almost an information overload," he agreed.

"Here you go Princess," Vio draped a blanket over her shoulders before taking the one from Green and folding it into a makeshift pillow.

"This isn't up to par with normal royalty standards, but it's all we have. Please forgive us."

"Vi, to be treated like you guys are treating me makes me feel like the princess I'm supposed to be," Pink said as she smiled. "Believe me, this is enough."

"Soon, when this is over, you'll be treated like a true princess," Green said. "Your status won't go unnoticed."

"Thank you guys," the female blonde smiled tiredly before she literally fell over and started snoring.

"She's exhausted," Sheik said as he smoothed her hair back.

"I know… it's all the stress inflicted on her body," Vio sympathized. "We need to sleep too…oh, well, half of us are already there." Indeed, Blue and Red had keeled over and were now curled up.

"I'll keep watch," Green offered as he examined his sword. "I don't think I could sleep now anyways, not with everybody in immediate danger."

* * *

 

Zelda slept fitfully. And as she slept, black tendrils of dark magic swirled around her. 

"I am so sorry, Princess of Destiny, for I have failed you," Rauru said softly as he watched her with a critical eye. "I allowed him to take control of your heart and your mind. 

"What was I supposed to do?" he muttered, turning away from her. "This was foretold. The goddesses knew this might happen when they ordered her to keep him contained. She would have either succumbed to the darkness, or else she would have beaten it back herself and weakened the Pig Beast. However, it seems we have overestimated her ability to contain his darkness. If we are not careful, he'll prevail by this fact alone."

He sighed and made his way slowly over to her, placing a wrinkled hand on her cheek and stroking softly. "I suppose I could have done more. It pains me to think so. It pains me to think I have failed you. Princess, forgive me."

As a last ditch effort, he attempted to channel some power into her to weaken the darkness. His light was overcome by the inky black tendrils. He frowned and once again turned away.

"This may very well be the end of Hyrule as we know it," he softly said, before turning to leave.

                                                                           OOO

The three ancestors watched over their charges apprehensively. "So it has truly begun," the Hero whispered.

"All we can do is speak and give them some mediocre magic," the Shadow said.

“What I wouldn’t give to be down there, helping them fight…”

The Princess cast him a sideways glance.

"You know Link, we can't go on with this animosity forever. Our descendants get along so well-"

"The day you killed Sheik was the day you listed me as an enemy," he said, dangerously calm.

"It was written in the prophecy," she said calmly. "Sheik knew it was coming. I even made sure he wouldn't feel it when I sunk that blade into his stomach."

"Stop it," the Hero that Time Forgot whispered, grabbing his head.

"What, does the Hero not like it?" the Princess mocked. "Does the ickle Hero not like it when I talk about how I sunk that razor-sharp, gleaming blade into his soft, tender flesh-"

"Princess!" the Shadow yelled. "That's enough!"

"When he crumpled to the floor, his sweet crimson blood pooling around our feet, the metallic smell filling the air…"

"Stop," the Hero said, louder this time. "Stop it now…"

"What were his last words again? 'I'm sorry Link?'" the Princess smirked. "And what did you do afterwards? Kill yourself? You did the world a lot of good."

It wasn't such a surprise when the Hero started to charge at the Princess with a scream of rage. The Shadow managed to hold him back as the female stood there with hands on her hips. "The day you declared your hate for me was the day you became _my_ enemy, Hero. I have tried to make amends with you, but you are not willing to cooperate for our descendants. If this is the way you will it, then I will not hesitate to turn the Princess against your Links."

"You wouldn't dare," the Shadow whispered as he held back Link.

"Just watch me," she said almost casually, before turning and concentrating on her descendent. As if in a trance, the Princess sat up immediately. The Green Link turned toward her and seemed to question her. She turned towards him before snapping out her sword and stabbing him deeply into the thigh. 

The ancestor frowned. "I tried to make her aim higher. I suppose I cannot manipulate natural talent however."

Sheik and Link watched as if frozen in time. Below, the Links and Sheik had awoken from Green's screams. With the same empty expression, the Princess brandished the sword in front of her and swung wildly as she sprinted out the door and into the city.

Her work done, Zelda smirked and turned to leave.

"H-Hey!" Link shouted, finally coming to his senses. "You've just committed high treason! You'll be banished from the Sacred Realm immediately!"

"So be it," Zelda shrugged, the same infuriating smirk on her face. 

"Princess... what happened to you?" Sheik asked softly. "Surely this is not your own work."

"You're coming with me," Link said gruffly, taking a rough hold of her arm and practically dragging her out of the meadow into the Chamber of the Goddesses.

Rauru looked on sadly, seeing the Princess had not been strong enough to conquer the darkness that had grown within her. “You must atone for what you have done. The goddesses must find a way to cleanse you. I hope you will be cleansed… I will be waiting with open arms when you are, my Princess,” he whispered before turning back to observe the panicking heroes.


	6. Chapter Five

Pink fled into the night, guilt ripping through her chest as the image of Green on the floor holding his leg and screaming seemed burned into her mind.

It was chaos, to put it simply. The streets were destroyed, flaming cars were everywhere, people were screaming and pushing each other… she didn't seem so out of place in her prom dress.

She ran for miles, never stopping once, until she made it to the countryside. She turned to look at her home once more, only to see the sky aglow with embers from fires everywhere and a tower constructed in the very heart of her beloved city. Swallowing tears and taking a deep breath, she turned around with the intent of never going back.

She couldn't, she just couldn't. The five were surely on the hunt for her now… even Sheik…

The Princess didn't know what was happening until the deed was done, really. Honestly, it was like she was watching from the sidelines as she pulled out her sword and stabbed him. Never ever would she do that, not even if they had attacked her.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair and she knew it. She blamed the Links and even Sheik.

She blamed herself.

Sheik... What did Sheik think of her now? Did he still like her? Did he hate her? Were they now enemies?

So many questions, and no answers.

Completely exhausted, she fell to the ground, out in the open. She didn't care that the forest a few miles in front of her seemed full of life. She didn't care about the desert stretching for miles off to the side. She simply drank from the gurgling stream and dropped to the ground before her eyes closed of their own will.

OOO

"Hey, is that...? Zant! Zant, come look over here!"

Pink groaned but didn't open her eyes. Didn't they understand she was trying to sleep?

"Zant, it's Pink!"

"Leave her. She looks half dead."

"Zaaaant!"

When she finally opened her eyes, the Princess was met with an odd sight. Peering down at her was one of her classmates, while another was off to the side, cooking what seemed like fish over a roaring fire.

"Ilia...?" Pink asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. We saw you near Saria at Prom and then you disappeared with Sheik, Malon, and Link... I thought you four were dead."

"You were at Prom? But you're only a sophomore," the blonde replied.

"I went with Zant," she explained. Indeed, the boy was dressed in a tuxedo. "The important thing is, you're alive. Where's the other three?"

The blonde stared at the ground. "Mal... Was taken. Sheik and Link... I don't know where they are."

"Oh..." the sophomore was silent for a moment. "Well hey, you could travel with us! I don't know where we're going, but Zant's leading us somewhere good apparently."

"We're going to Kakariko," the boy turned his big eyes on her. "I have business I need to attend to."

Pink thought for a moment, staring at the fire. "...I'll come with you. I have a sword, and though I may not be skilled at it, I may be of some use."

"You have a sword?" Ilia asked, surprised. "Where did you get it?"

"I... That doesn't matter."

"Are you hungry? We ate before we went to Prom, so you can have my portion," Ilia offered. "I don't mind."

"Oh no, I managed to get some food before I ran here. You eat yours, I'll be fine," the blonde said, eyeing the sophomore's figure. She looks like she could use a nice, home-cooked meal.

"Who's taking first watch?" Ilia asked as she finished the last bits of her fish.

"I will," Zant said. "You two get some sleep."

"I'll take second watch, so wake me up in a few hours, okay? Night Pink," the other girl yawned before snoring.

The blonde curled up on her side, staring into the flames of the fire. Just a few hours ago, she was dancing with her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend? Goddesses, she didn't know) and having the time of her life with her friends.

Now she was on the run from her boyfriend, her best friend who had split into four personalities, and was traveling with a rather odd couple.

Life was weird.

"You can sleep, you know. I won't hurt you," the male said without turning around.

"Erm... Okay. Night." Pink allowed herself to drift off into unconsciousness, hoping that this time she wouldn't try to kill the people she was traveling with.

When Pink woke up, Zant was standing over her. "You...!"

"What?"

"The Princess must be killed!" he shreiked. "The Princess of Destiny will kill my God if I don't kill her!"

"Zant-"

He let out an unearthly scream as two blades suddenly appeared in his hands. The Princess was just able to get up as he began slashing everywhere, his moves sporadic.

"Zant!" Ilia grabbed him from behind.

"Wait, he's dangerous!"

"Get ahold of yourself!" the sophomore yelled as he started spinning everywhere. She was flung about, but somehow she still held on. "Stop this! You do not worship a God, you pray to the Goddesses above! Din, Farore, and Nayru are who you believe in!"

"She's the Princess! She's killing him!" he screamed.

The Goddesses must have been smiling down on them because somehow the sophomore pinned down her prom date, looking into his eyes. His darted everywhere, seeing without really seeing. "Look at me. Look at me!" she ordered, lightly slapping him. He fixed his eyes on her as his breathing regulated and his pupils returned to their normal size. When the sophomore was satisfied, she climbed off him and sat by the fire, shivering slightly. Her dress was ripped in the fight, the shawl she had paired with her dress torn to shreds. Slowly, Zant took off his jacket and laid it on her bare shoulders. The two looked at each other for a moment.

Feeling like she was intruding on something completely personal, Pink made a mental checklist. She was mostly unhurt, save a few scratches here and there.

_Maybe traveling with them isn't a good idea..._

* * *

 

Green never suspected a thing.

One by one, he stared at their sleeping faces. It had been so long since he had seen his companions, and Sheik and Pink were already as dear as siblings to him. He did have Link's memories, after all.

He noticed the Princess had been tossing and turning a bit. He thought it was a nightmare and thus, decided not to do anything unless it became too bad. He wasn't very good at dealing with nightmares.

When she sat straight up, he was surprised. "Pink? What's wrong?" the green-clad Link asked, standing up and slowly walking towards her.

She never said a word. Instead she turned her wide eyes on him and, before he even saw it coming, had pulled out her sword and stabbed the first thing she could reach, which happened to be his leg.

He screamed and clutched his leg, feeling it was cut down to the bone. Blood spilled over his hands and onto the floor as he joined it, fighting the urge to black out.

"Green?" Blue was up immediately, as was Sheik.

"What's going on?"

The two noticed the girl glance at her blood sword and back to the whimpering Green. Without a word, she pushed past the two and into the night as Vio and Red dropped down beside the injured Link.

"Vio, go get some water and pain medicine if they have any in the gift shop," Red ordered as he brandished his Fire Rod. "Green, stay calm no matter what I do, okay? Whatever I'm doing will help you, even if it hurts. Blue and Sheik, pin him down so he'll stop thrashing."

"What are you going to do?" Blue asked as he pinned down his arms. The Sheikah latched onto both legs, one hand holding down the spot that was bleeding profusely.

"Fire magic doesn't just destroy. It heals," the innocent Link said simply before holding the tip of the rod to the wound. "This took years to master, but luckily I think I have it now. Keep him down."

Green's feverish eyes darted everywhere, seeing but not seeing. He started convulsing, prompting the two to hold him down with a firmer grip.

"Green, keep your eyes on Red," Sheik said. "He's going to help."

Red had evened his breathing as the tip of the Fire Rod started to glow. He started to move it over the wound, the areas he touched knitting itself back together. Vio had appeared with the requested items, an impressed look etched into his face.

"How did you learn that, Red?"

"Libraries, a little experimenting. I thought it would come in handy. I was right!" the boy's eyes lit up upon seeing Green calm down some, the pained expression lessening somewhat. Where there was previously a festering wound had now turned into a faint pink scar.

"All we can wonder now is what possessed Pink to do that," Sheik murmured as he pushed Green's sweaty bangs away from his face.

"Maybe she's allied with Ganondork," Blue said gruffly.

"No, Pink would never do that whatever lifetime she's in!" Red exclaimed.

"Maybe she was being manipulated," Vio suggested.

"That's a good possibility," Green muttered, making everyone turn to him. "She didn't seem like herself."

"We won't know until we find her. For now, we need to rest if we are going to effectively travel on the next leg of our journey,” the purple Link said, casting a worried glance at his green counterpart. "Er... no pun intended."

“No, we must go now,” Green insisted, trying—and failing—to sit up. “We have to get to her while the trail is still hot. If we don’t now, we’ll miss our chance and we might never be able to find her.”

“I certainly want to find her, Green,” Sheik started slowly. “But you’re still in a lot of pain—“

“We have to find her! She is the current holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and must be protected at all costs, injury be damned!” Green replied ferociously, slowly getting to his feet. “Or is it just that you want to leave her to the mercy of Ganondorf, just like Malon, Sheik? Obviously you don’t love her—“

“Don’t you _dare_ doubt my love for her!” Sheik growled, his temper beginning to rise. “I am worried about her as well, possibly more than you! It’s tearing me apart thinking that she may run into an ally of Ganondorf’s who may just grab a hold of her and use her against us! I am _frightened out of my mind_ for her right now and what is happening to her, but the fact of the matter is _you_ are injured and you are unable to walk and frankly we will waste more time if we try to get up now than we would giving you at least a night to rest, do you understand? You… you’re important to me, too, Green… and I don’t want to see you suffer as much as I just want Pink back in my arms, where she’s safe…”

Silence reigned over the group as the situation that just unfolded fully sunk in. Their princess and the holder of one of the Triforce pieces was missing, having presumably allied with the enemy, the other holder gravely injured and unable to travel… The mess they had gotten themselves into was becoming more and more apparent.

“You’re right,” Green finally sighed, eyes looking everywhere but at the Sheikah. “If we have any chance at getting her back, I need to be fully capable of fighting. I can’t be if I can barely even stand. Red, if I take a day to rest, do you believe I will be well enough to travel and fight?”

“Y- yes!” Red piped up. “Right now you are very weak due to blood loss, and you’re leg should be… ah… sensitive, but within a day that should ease up. You won’t be completely healed, but at least you will have some of the blood you lost replenished and your leg will continue to heal itself…”

“Okay, then it’s settled. We’ll stay here for a day and then we’ll be on the move to find Pink,” the green clad Link nodded.

“Anybody who dares lay a hand on the princess and stands in our way to her will be annihilated,” Blue growled out, reaching for his sword. “I will personally tear them limb from limb!”

“She’ll be fine,” Sheik said. “I know her. She’s not the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. She knows when to fight, run, or talk her way out of a situation. She will stay alive, and she won’t join Ganondorf. She can fight this hold on her. I believe in her.”

“As do I,” Vio nodded. “She is strong too. I believe she’ll be able to return to us safely, even without us looking for her.”

“She might finish the quest and defeat Ganondorf before we find her even!” Red chirped, smiling when a wave of laughter fell over the group.

“Yeah… the princess won’t give up. And we’ll be there for her soon.”

The group shared a smile before laying down, intent on conserving their strength. They had a princess to look for.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda Nohansen faces the Goddesses for her sentencing. The boys stumble across Ordon Village and set toward the Forest Temple, intent on finding their princess. Pink and her group head towards the Shadow Temple, where a fate more terrible than they ever imagined awaits them...

Zelda Nohansen walked slowly to the inter chamber of the Sacred Realm. The three Goddesses awaited her, disappointment clear on two out of the three faces.

“Zelda Nohansen,” Farore started, sighing. “I’m sure you know why you’re here today.”

“Yes, I do,” Zelda replied. “I was sent to this place for manipulating the descendants of the chosen ones into defying the prophecy. In changing the prophecy I may have altered the course of events that may set chaos upon this land,” she rolled her eyes. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I personally think she did nothing wrong,” Din said to the other two.

“Quiet,” Nayru snapped. “You only say that because your child may win for once instead of being sealed away. Is the destruction of the very land we created and nurtured meant that to you? Are you that consumed with power?”

Zelda raised her eyebrows; it was an interesting argument to bring up, and one that certainly seemed as if it had been brought up more than once. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"No you're not!” Nayru burst out. “I can see the smirk in your eyes, the insincerity on your face. Do you even realize the darkness that has grown in your heart? Use the Wisdom I gave you, Zelda! You’ve allowed the darkness to control you! We gave you life after death and entrusted you with the responsibility to keep the Demon King at bay and instead you were too _weak_ to even hold him for more than a couple thousand years-“

“ _DON’T_ blame this on me! You know this was out of my control!” Zelda shouted. “I was not strong enough to keep that evil at bay and you KNEW that when you gave me the task! But instead of finding another way, instead you sentenced my very well-being to ruins!”

“You had to be useful somehow, child,” Farore said coldly. “As did Link. You both were only sent here on the condition that you be of use to us.”

“That was the only way I would allow you to stay,” Din continued. “The only way I saw it fair is if we kept this chess game, even after death. It wasn’t fair that the chosen children of Courage and Wisdom were allowed an afterlife of peace and prosperity while my child was left to suffer.”

“Your child almost brought about the destruction of the world we created as we knew it,” Farore muttered. “He deserves all the sentencing he got, in my opinion. Those Power holders are such hotheads…”

“I had to give you a task, Zelda,” Nayru said softly, coming towards her chosen one. “If I did not, I never would have seen you again, your friends never would have seen you again. I knew it was impossible, yes, but there was truly nothing else I could do to ensure your safety and our happiness. Call me selfish, and curse me for that. But do not curse me for the darkness consuming your heart.”

“Link’s task is impossible, as well,” Farore said, looking off to the side. “He’s condemned to taking that… that _form_ every time the darkness rises. It is all our faults, and we are selfish, it is true. But the love we have for our chosen ones is insurmountable, we couldn’t bear to let you two go.”

"What… what about Sheik?" Zelda asked hesitantly. "He was no child of yours."

"Sheik's… a special case," Din began.

"How?"

Din turned to her. "Because the second he was born, his death was set in stone."

* * *

 

On the third day traveling, Pink, Ilia, and Zant finally reached Kakariko.

"Finally," the sophomore sighed as they reached the top of the steps. "I'm ready to get some new clothes and a hot shower."

After pooling together the rupees they had, they surmised that a room at a hotel (which very much resembled an inn, when Pink surveyed it), could be afforded.

"So, um… how’s Link?" Ilia asked hesitantly as they climbed the stairs to their room. “I haven’t seen him since… you know.”

It was a widely known fact that Ilia and Link had once been as close as siblings. Things had gone south for them two years before when Link started dating Malon and Ilia started hanging around Zant (who Link did not approve of as he always hung out with the sketchy stuck up snob, Ghirahim). Ever since, they barely talked.

“He’s… fine,” Pink replied unsurely. Sure, the last time she saw him he was split into four and one had a deep cut in his leg… but surely he was still fine despite that. “Malon was… abducted, so he’s a bit distraught. But he’s fighting, just like everyone else. He was pulling through and determined to get her back last I saw him.”

“What happened, if you don’t mind my asking? I mean… you, him, Sheik, and Malon are never seen apart. You just said what happened to Malon, but… why are you separated from Sheik and Link?”

“I… I did something wrong by them,” Pink replied uncomfortably. “I couldn’t stay with them. I hurt Link so much, I know I did… so I ran away. Probably stupid of me, but there’s no way they’re still at the Temple of Time. So I’m going to find them and right what I did. Hopefully they’ll forgive me.”

“I’m sure they will. Those two have always had an especially soft spot for you,” Ilia said, smiling softly despite remembering the falling out her and the golden blonde had had. “There’s no way they wouldn’t.”

“I really hope so. I miss them. Sheik and Link have always looked after me. Especially Sheik… I can’t remember a day where I haven’t seen him for at least five minutes without him shoving food down my throat,” Pink grinned at the Sheikah’s mother-hen habits. “I can’t wait to be back with him.”

"Has Sheik proposed yet?" the sophomore grinned when Pink looked at her surprise.

"What? No, what would make you think he'd propose?"

"He's in love with you, it's as plain as day," the younger said matter-of-factly.

"In love… with me?” the blonde asked incredulously.

"I've seen the looks he gives you. It's obvious to everyone, even Zant."

"Yeah, well, what about Zant? It's obvious he loves you!"

"That's… he isn't in love with me!"

"He is!"

"Then Sheik's in love with you!"

"Fine!" the girls said together before turning their backs on each other. All of five minutes passed by and the argument was forgotten, and instead there was a lot of laughter over Link’s past antics.

That night, the three gathered around the small table in the kitchen of their room in the hotel, discussing their next course of action.

"In the graveyard there is a temple that everyone is warned to stay away from. That's where we're headed," Zant said simply.

"But if everyone's warned to stay away from it, why are we going in there?" Ilia asked.

"Because there is something I need to do, and I don't want you to be by yourself," he replied. "We'll go there in the morning. Get some rest."

“What is it, if you don’t mind my asking? Why the Shadow Temple?” Pink asked. “I mean, I don’t know much about it, but I know the legends and the general history. It’s not exactly… a good place to conduct business.”

“If I’m going to be completely honest… I don’t know,” Zant murmured. “There’s something… pulling me. Something- no, somebody- wants me there.”

Early next morning found the three up and ready to go. Within the span of an hour, they were standing at the entrance of the Shadow Temple.

"We're here," the male stated.

"Lead the way, then," Ilia replied, trembling a little and clutching her knife. The Princess likewise grasped the hilt of the sheathed sword on her back, her hands shaking slightly.

In silence, the trio made their way inside. It was dark, the air smelling of rotting flesh and the walls seeping a mysterious liquid. They were first met with a statue of a raven that made the girls cling to each other while Zant stared at it, transfixed.

“Zant, are you okay?” Ilia started cautiously.

A piercing laughter rang out. “Beautiful, isn’t it Zant?”

“Who’s there?” Pink called out, her grip on her sword tightening.

“Oh Princess, you don’t remember me? I must say I’m quite insulted…” from behind the statue stepped a… what Pink and Ilia could only assume was a human. He was freakishly tall, easily standing over 7 feet. His skin was grey tinged. His outfit was a white jumpsuit with diamond cut out and a red belt. But even still, he looked oddly familiar…

“Ghirahim,” Ilia whispered, terror spelled all over her face.

“Oh my Goddess,” Pink breathed. “Why are you so… so different?”

“My Master has seen fit to provide me with true power,” Ghirahim answered, chuckling. “And he has not only ordered me to follow you, the Princess, he also wants me to awaken the power within Zant.”

“Ah, so the voice I was hearing,” Zant said. “That was you?”

“No, my friend,” Ghirahim shook his head. “That was our master, our god. He has finally been resurrected due to our efforts and he will now rightfully take his place as the leader of Hyrule and the god of this realm!!”

“Ganondorf is _not_ the rightful ruler of this land!” Pink shouted, unsheathing her sword.

“Oh, and you think you are? You, the tiny, helpless, weak Princess who hasn’t even been fitted with her Triforce piece yet? DON’T make me laugh!”

Within an instant, Ghirahim had teleported behind both Ilia and Pink, leaning in between them to speak softly in their ears. “Please, Princess, join us. We can awaken your power. We can give you everything you desire. We will keep your loved ones safe, anything we have to. All you have to do is… join us.”

“Don’t do it Pink!” Ilia burst out. “I… I have no idea what he’s talking about, and what’s going on, but you shouldn’t join him! He only wants to use and abuse you!”

“Silly girl,” Ghirahim purred, his lips wrapping around the phrase as if they were his lover’s name. “You really…. Should have kept your mouth shut.”

With a scream, Ilia was downed by the very knife she wielded. Zant looked on, frozen yet transfixed by the scene playing out before him.

“This is your fault, Pink,” Zant said softly, staring at the body of his oldest friend.

"What? No, I-"

"You did this," Zant whispered. "YOU DID THIS!"

"No, I didn't!"

The male let out an unearthly wail and lunged towards the Princess, who managed to dodge and run through a door. Ghirahim’s laughter sounded behind her as she ran farther and farther away. The sounds of the senior pursuing her steadily grew fainter until she was certain she had lost him. She sat down to have a minute’s rest (for she was tired, so tired, and the dress really was heavy) until she heard running footsteps approaching ever closer. Panting, she ran on and on until she reached a dead end.

"No," she sobbed. "This is it-"

"Through here!" A hand pulled her through a wall.

* * *

 

At that time, the boys were walking through the forest, their hearts intent on finding the Princess.

"Maybe she fell over this ledge," Green suggested as he looked down.

"No, Green, don't!" Sheik's hand shot out for him, successfully grabbing him by the scruff of his tunic.

"Idiot, you almost fell," Blue grumbled.

"You should be more careful Green," Vio lectured.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, I get it," the green eyed one muttered.

The Sheikah shook his head, for Green really was as thickheaded and clumsy as Link. The boys continued on with light banter until they reached a small village. There were pumpkin patches everywhere, along with what seemed to be a goat ranch. The people seemed very… cut off from the world. Smiles were had all around, almost as if they did not realize or care what was happening in the city not fifteen miles from them.

"Excuse me," Red leaned down and smiled at a petite blonde boy that had perched himself on a rock making a fishing rod. "Could you tell us where we are?"

"O- Ordon, sir," the kid whispered.

"May you tell us where we can find the leader? There’s something we must ask him."

"He's in the house by the river, mister," the young one said, pointing to said house. "Just knock on the door and he’ll answer."

"Thank you!" the red-clad Link patted the boy's head, making him flush.

"Thanks," the other Links and Sheik chorused before trudging off. In the distance, they could hear other children approaching the sweet blonde boy.

“You’re such a baby Colin!”

“Yeah will you ever finish that fishing rod? It doesn’t look that great…”

“Mine would be way better! Those strangers should have talked to me instead, I would have given them better directions!”

“I hate kids like that,” Green muttered as they trudged towards the mayor’s house. “Bullying others for no reason… that kid seemed like such a nice one too, such a shame…”

“There’s nothing we can do about it now, we must talk to the leader first,” Vio said regretfully as he knocked on the door to the mayor's house. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a rather portly man with an impressive unibrow.

"Hello, it's rare that people come through this village," the man said, raising his unibrow. "I'm Bo, the mayor of this town. What can I help you with?"

"Hello, sir. We were just wondering if you've seen our friend anywhere," Vio said politely. "She's blonde, a little shorter than me, blue eyes, pale skin. She's wearing a rather elaborate pink dress."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her. You should ask the people of this village, they’d be more than happy to help. If push comes to shove, you can check the temple," Bo said. "Just continue through the woods until you come across it."

"Thank you sir," Vio bowed politely as the mayor smiled and closed the door.

"How much do you wanna bet she'll be in the temple?" the green-clad Link asked.

"Since when has it ever worked out that way?" Blue said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure there's this 'ultra-powerful' dude that we have to kill before we find her."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Blue! I think she's in there," Red smiled. "We'll find her in no time- OW!"

"Stop being so optimistic," the blue-clad Link snapped, smacking the back of Red's head as they walked through the woods. "Shut up for once!"

"Are you okay, Sheik?" Green asked quietly as the two Links squabbled and Vio attempted to calm them down.

"Yeah… fine," the Sheikah replied, looking away. What if she wasn't in there? What if she was dead?

"We'll find her," Green reassured. "I know she stabbed me and everything, but I wanna see her."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they decided what to do next—ask the people of the village or just take their chances and go on to the temple. Not wanting to take risks, they decided to ask the people first.

“Hello… Colin, was it? We were wondering if you had seen our friend anywhere,” Sheik said when they approached the children. He crouched down to the child’s eye level and smiled. “She’s got blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a big fancy pink dress.”

“No sir, I haven’t seen her,” Colin said, shaking his head. “I’ll be sure to keep a lookout for her.”

“Y- yeah! Us too!” one of the other kids said, obviously not pleased that Colin was getting all the attention.

“Thank you,” Red smiled brightly at them. “What are your names?”

“I’m Talo!” the boy who had been pestering Colin said. “She’s Beth, and that’s my little brother Malo!”

“Nice to meet you,” the innocent Link replied dutifully.

“We heard you messing with Colin,” Blue interrupted gruffly. “Don’t tease him again, you understand me?”

“Blue!” Vio admonished softly. “You can’t just threaten kids like that!”

“I don’t care, they shouldn’t be picking on—“

“Thank you mister,” Colin spoke up. “I appreciate you standing up for me. I think I can handle myself as long as I act like you…”

“Don’t worry Colin,” Sheik said softly to the blonde child and smiled reassuringly at him. “I’m not so sure you want to act exactly like Mr. Hothead over there, but if you ever need a friend you can call on any one of us and we’ll be your friend, okay?”

“Really?” the child asked with wide eyes. The other children looked on with a pout. “But you don’t live here… and I don’t even know your names…”

“We’ll come visit,” Blue said to him, blushing when the groups’ eyes fell on him. “What!”

“Nothing, it’s just… I never thought you liked kids,” Green muttered before turning back to Colin. “He’s right, we’ll come visit you sometime. I’m Green, and that’s Blue, Red, Vio, and Sheik, by the way.”

“Okay! I’ll wait for you then!” Colin said brightly. “I’ll make a surprise for you for when you get back!”

“That sounds awesome Colin,” Vio smiled. “If you’ll excuse us, we have a princess to save.”

“A princess?”

“Yes, you’ll be able to meet here soon enough. She’d love you,” Sheik said with a smile.

“I’ll make her a surprise too then,” the child said seriously, nodding to himself.

“She’d love that. We’ll see you soon, Colin!” Red said before hugging the blushing boy. With waves and a chorus of goodbyes, the group moved towards the forest and the temple that lay within it.

The five walked towards the temple, Blue and Red bickering the whole way (Red thought that Blue’s protectiveness of Colin was adorable). They eventually came across a temple that seemed carved into a tree.

"Let's go," Sheik said, climbing up the tree that led to the temple. Blue and Red finally calmed down, realizing the tenseness of the atmosphere.

Together, the five of them entered… for better or worse.


End file.
